


Ultimates at Camp Spooky

by amageish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Monster Prom (Visual Novel), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Camp, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Comedy, F/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: You arrive at Camp Spooky and know you need a date for the meteor shower! Who will it be? Will it be the gaming robot? The lucky leprechaun? The depressed sandman and the chipper musical fairy? Only fate will decide... minus how this is fanfiction, so you can read all of the outcomes. Lucky....Monster Camp AU written to celebrate the game's release. A series of short events written in Camp's style (though largely without choices as I'm not that creative) where you (playing as Blue) try to romance your fellow campers, monsterfied versions of the Danganronpa casts.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: The Route to Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Campers! This is an idea that is supposed to give me short bursts of writing inspiration... It's Monster Camp but with DR characters.
> 
> If you are not familiar with Monster Camp: It’s a zany multiplayer dating sim visual novel. You have various stats which help decide if you pass/fail various events! This first chapter is a prologue which will introduce the main romance options and ask a question to put you on the “path” of one interest… a path you won’t actually be on as this is a linear fanfic, but, uh, you know! It’s the thought that counts.

Ah, Camp Spooky… the stage of some of our dearest summers. Back then we were young and unafraid… With school far away, everything seemed possible as the sun embraced us on our way to camp. Summer has that distinct power, doesn’t it? You live for the days, while the nights inebriate you with possibilities. It’s like… life could take a turn at every corner. And for us, it did.

Close to the last day of camp there was a meteor shower happening, just 2 weeks away. Everyone knew that if you were into someone, you were going to watch that damn thing together. And so, a silent yet powerful pressure invaded us… Everything seemed uncertain… everything but one thing: whoever we were asking on a date, it was probably going to be one of the nine coolest people on that bus:

Byakuya Togami, a powerful dragon from a family famous for its treasure collection...

Kyoko Kirigiri, a hard-boiled detective with a literally icy exterior…

Chihiro Fujisaki, a powerful conjuror who is rumoured to be able to create life itself…

Chiaki Nanami, a robotic gamer who coasts through life on sleep mode…

Nagito Komaeda, a leprechaun with a lucky streak only outmatched by his inferiority complex…

Mahiru Koizumi, a fiery ghost hunter who hasn’t quite gotten the memo about her death…

Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu, a sandman and fairy duo who control the world of dreams...

And Kokichi Oma, a shapeshifter whose life story is so elusive that nobody even knows his true form.

The bus trip was long and all of summer could be shaped by the first step well-taken. And so it was clear: it all came down to breaking the ice and causing a good impression with the right person.

Question Time: Choosing where to sit on the bus - and who to sit with - can be the cause of a lot of anxiety. How do you solve this dilemma? 

Options:

> Build a friend to sit with you!

> Buy out all the other seats! This is your bus now!

> Put on earbuds so you don’t have to socialize.

> Chart out the best seat based on risk-benefit ratios.

> Sit at the front, politely greeting everyone who enters.

> Sit at the front, so you can scope people out as they come in.

> Put out your secret weapon: bus bunk beds.

> Leave it up to chance!

_ Build a friend to sit with you! (Blue ---> Chihiro) _

As you start tying all of your socks together to become your new seatmate, Chihiro hops up to you excitedly. 

“Wow, Blue! I didn’t realize you were a summoner too! I’ve been studying really hard, but all of my golems are just made of rocks and moss… Your sock-golem is totally adorable though! Maybe we can trade notes when at camp? We can build a community of friends - literally!”

_ Buy out all the other seats! This is your bus now! (Blue ---> Byakuya) _

Choosing to buy out the bus, you pull out your phone and call the company owner. You quickly realize that the voice on the other end of the phone is coming from nearby...

“You thought you could buy out the bus, Blue? Please. The Togami Family owns this company and we’re not about to sell out to a creaton like you. But… buying out the bus does take foresight. You were willing to put your time and money on the line… Fine. You get an F+. You pass, but barely. You can sit just outside of the VIP section… Don’t think this means anything though! We’ll see if you can continue to impress at camp…”

_ Put on earbuds so you don’t have to socialize. (Blue ---> Chiaki) _

You slip in your earbuds, then take your seat, trying to avoid making eye contact with the passersby. Eventually, a robotic body sits down next to you.

“Ahh… You’re storing energy for the coming weeks at camp, aren’t you? I understand that… I’m the type who needs to process my thoughts before I can start talking… * _yawns_ * Literally... How about I sit with you as I defrag my memories? And… if you ever need someone to rest with at camp, you can always find me, okay?”

_ Chart out the best seat based on risk-benefit ratios. (Blue ---> Kyoko) _

Based on your detailed calculations, you conclude that the correct seat is in the exact middle and on the aisle. As you approach it to sit down, an ice elemental goes for the same seat.

“Ah. Someone else going for the safest seat? Smart. You never know what risks could await you… Some people don’t understand the risks that can await them at every corner, but I know the importance of safety… It’s the type of thing you only learn when it’s too late… Oh well. Here, I’ll take the window seat for now. You take it on the way back from camp, okay?”

_ Sit at the front, politely greeting everyone who enters. (Blue ---> Kaede & Shuichi) _

You sit at the very front, politely smiling and nodding and people as they get on. A figure uncloaks himself next to you.

“Thanks for greeting everyone! I’m glad everyone had someone to help make them feel welcome.”

A fairy flutters around his shoulders, nodding in agreement.

“Yes! Good on you for helping greet everyone. I’m sure by the end of this trip everyone will be the best of friends.”

Shuichi blushes.

“And maybe we’ll be close to you too, Blue. Hey, if you want to take a nap on the bus, we’ll help make sure you get a good rest.”

_ Sit at the front, so you can scope people out as they come in. (Blue ---> Mahiru) _

You sit at the very front, scoping out people as they enter the bus. A ghost materializes next to you as you do this.

“Good for you Blue! It’s important we keep everybody safe. There are a lot of weirdos here… You seem reliable, so we should look out for everyone together. And if anyone creepy turns up, then I’ll be ready to snap a photo of them! Actually... Want to get a few photos together while at camp? N-not because I want to get a photo _with_ you, or anything… It’s just what a photographer does, okay?”

_Put out your secret weapon: bus bunk beds._ _(Blue --- > Kokichi)_

You pull out your pocket bunk beds, tossing them out onto the bus. A genie swirls around you with excited fervor.

“Wow, Blue! This is a proper rockstar bus now! We’re ready for the long haul! You know, I love bunk beds on buses. Me and DICE used to go on trips like this all the time and we’d always sleep on the busses. Trips to where? Well, everywhere! Yomi, Niflhel, Valinor… Or none of the above! It could all be a lie, you know...”

He laughs mischievously.

“With you at camp, things may not be so boring after all…”

_ Leave it up to chance! (Blue ---> Nagito) _

You pick a random spot in the bus and sit down. As people start to climb into the bus, a leprechaun nervously takes the seat next to you.

“How bold of you… Sitting in a random spot in the bus… You could have end up sitting with someone brilliant, but you ended up with trash like me… Why would you take such a risk… Do you put your faith in hope? How about this… Let’s spend some time together at camp… There we can forge a community of hope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our eight (really nine) main love interests! I couldn't narrow it down to Monster Camp's six, so we get 2 bonus people... well, sort of three given how Kaede and Shuichi are two people functioning as one love interest (they will be able to appear in events independently though - think of how the Coven worked in the original Monster Prom).
> 
> If I missed your favourites, don't worry! There are going to be a lot of monsterfied cameos throughout this story. I also plan on writing "Secret Endings" for some NPCs, which will function similar to the game Monster Camp - you get a new drink that pushes you towards a new person. If you have any requests for characters you'd like to see, just let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, yes, Mahiru being a ghost hunter is a not-so-subtle Fatal Frame reference.


	2. Shuichi/Kaede Event 1 - Monster Scout HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is following along, I've added a new Chapter 1 and made this Chapter 2!
> 
> Context for this Event: Shuichi is the sandman, a humanoid spirit who carries around umbrellas and brings dreams to humans. Kaede is a fairy, a Tinkerbell-esque musical fairy whose voice sounds like bells to humans who hear it. Shuichi and Kaede share one portrait (Kaede hanging around on Shuichi's shoulders) and are a joint romance option (kind of like Aavari and Hex in Camp, but with both actively being involved in the romancing as a poly duo).
> 
> Kaito is a centaur and Maki is a valkyrie. Because motivational heroes and those who decide who lives/dies, repsectively.

You decide to spend time at the Monster Scout HQ, practicing your knots in order to gain another merit badge. You are promptly joined by four especially hard-working campers, always looking for a challenge.  


“Look, we just gotta learn these dozen knots! It’s knot going to be a problem for us.” Kaito proudly declares.

“Sure.” Maki replies, ignoring his pun entirely. “Just make sure you use your own rope, okay? If you break the strings of fate again, I’m not going to be the one to bail you out.”

“Hey, it was no harm no foul! Hiro and Sayaka said they forgive me.”

“No,they said that you were fated to break the string, so it wasn’t a concern of theirs. That isn’t the same thing as forgiving you for it.”

Shuichi sighs, pulling his hat over his eyes and ignoring the bickering duo. He is trying (and failing) to tie a cat’s paw knot, over and over.

“Guys,” Kaede says, fluttering around the crestfallen Shuichi’s shoulders. “I think Shuichi’s sad... He won't tell me about it though...”

“What? Come on, Shuichi. You know I can’t let my sidekick stay sad. What’s going on? Having any… love troubles?”

“Ignore him, Shuichi.” Maki replies. “Is everything alright? Do you need some help with the knots?”

Shuichi sighs. “No, I’m just… I don’t feel like I belong here.”

“Nonsense! Coach says everyone can be a Monster Scout if they put their heart into it!” Kaito replies. 

“It’s not just the Monster Scouts. I feel like I don’t belong here. At Camp Spooky. Amongst all of you. I’m… barely a monster.” Shuichi says, dejectedly.

“What?” Kaede replies, sitting on down his shoulder and aggressively putting her hands on her hips. “Shuichi, you’re just as much of a monster as the rest of us!”

“I’m not…” Shuichi replies. “I’m basically just a human with a weird job.”

“Yeah, sprinkling sand into eyes and bringing people their dreams! That’s a pretty superhuman job if I’ve ever heard one!” Kaede replies. 

“Exactly!” Kaito replies. “You bring the impossible to life for people as they sleep! You’re not only an monster, but you're an inspiration for monsterkind!”

“But that’s all I do! Otherwise, I’m just a dude. When humans see me, they just think ‘Oh, look, there’s an emo kid with an umbrella.’ I want to work on being a better monster. I feel like all of my current monster status came from luck.”

“I mean, all of our monsterness came from luck too, you know.” Maki responds. “We were just born these ways.”

“Maki... You work harder then any of us. You can't say that you just got lucky when you've been trying to make more and more people survive in battle."  


Maki looked away nervously. "I'm just trying to help people... I do that in spite of my 'monsterous' status, not because of it."

"But this is what I'm saying! You all work so hard and do so much... While I'm just... me."

This is bad. You can’t smooch Kaede and Shuichi if they’re too insecure! You need to find a way to convince Shuichi he can be a great monster!

> Monsters are scary, right? Just give humans nightmares instead of pleasant dreams!

_ Outcome One: Success (So Smart!) _

“Scary?” Shuichi gasps. “I don’t want to hurt anyone!”

“Yeah!” Kaede huffs. “We shouldn’t be mean to people. People are our friends!”

“And you don’t need to!” Kaito replies. “You can just put a little shock into them! Embrace your monstrous roots a little. Humans need lows to appreciate the highs, and all that stuff.”

“I find reminding them of the cold embrace of death that awaits us all works.” Maki adds, grimly. “Humans are always concerned with their own mortality.”

“Um… Thanks for the tips, everyone.” Shuichi says, worried.  


“Fine… Let’s go to the human’s cabin overnight, okay Shuichi? But you’re coming with us, Blue. Just to be safe...” Kaede suggests.

You agree. You, Kaede, and Shuichi all gather outside Komaru’s cabin at midnight. You walk into her room, nervously.

“Well… Time to try this…” 

Shuichi sprinkles dust over Komaru’s sleeping and then opens his umbrella up. She instantly starts to stur. 

“Aww… She’s waking up…” Kaede suggests.

“I feel mean…” Shuichi adds.

Komaru sturs and wakes up in a shock. “Toko? Toko! TOKO?!”

“W-what?” Toko replies.

“Did… you notice Toko sleeping there?” Kaede whispers nervously.

You shake your head. It’s not your fault that Toko looks so much like a blanket. 

“I just had a terrible nightmare…” Komaru says. “You and I were trapped in a city. It was absolutely crawling with Monokumas…”

"Idiot... It was just a dream... You're fine. Monokuma's harmless anyway, if annoying."

“It was just so scary. Toko! I need cuddles for comfort!”

“Fine. Just be careful, okay? I don’t know how she’d react...”

“You know she loves me…”

Komaru and Toko pull each other into a loving embrace. Kaede smiles and laughs, dancing around Shuichi happily. 

“Wow!” Kaede says. “I get it now. You didn’t want us to scare our friends, but you wanted to remind us how the scary moments in life - like Shuichi’s insecurities - can actually bond us closer with our loved ones! That’s very kind of you, Blue!”

Shuichi gives a slight thumbs up. “Yeah… That’s very wholesome… Thanks, Blue…”

You had actually just wanted to scare someone, but this impressed Shuichi and Kaede so it works even better! You gain +2 Charm and +1 Fun.  


_ Outcome Two: Failure (Not So Smart!) _

“Scary?” Shuichi gasps. “I don’t want to hurt anyone!”

“Yeah!” Kaede huffs. “We shouldn’t be mean to people. People are our friends!”

“And you don’t need to!” Kaito replies. “You can just put a little shock into them! Embrace your monstrous roots a little. Humans need lows to appreciate the highs, and all that stuff.”

“I find reminding them of the cold embrace of death that awaits us all works.” Maki adds, grimly. “Humans are always concerned with their own mortality.”

“Um… Thanks for the tips, everyone.” Shuichi says, worried.  


“Fine… Let’s go to the human’s cabin overnight, okay Shuichi? But you’re coming with us, Blue. Just to be safe...” Kaede suggests.

You, Kaede, and Shuichi all gather outside Koromaru’s cabin at midnight. You walk into her room, nervously.

Upon entering, you notice that Genocide Jack is standing in the center of the cabin.

Kaede and Shuichi both look at you. You remember that they turn invisible when around humans. You do not.  


“Hey! Blue! What the fuck are you doing here? Did you want to sneak a peak at Komaru while she’s sleeping? I should cut you up for that, perv!” Jack bellows at you.

You politely point out that she is also here in Komaru’s cabin. 

“Well, duh. Miss Morose likes to sleep with Komaru for comfort ‘cause she’s scared of ghosts!”

You politely point out that “ghosts” describes approximately 25% of your fellow campers.

“Yeah. Toko has really bad social anxiety! What, are you going to mock her for that? That’s the final straw; it’s cutting time!”

“WAIT!” Kaede interrupts. “I mean, Hi Jack! Shuichi and I were wandering around doing not-Komaru-related things away from Blue, when suddenly we heard you and Blue fighting! What could possibly be goig on?”

“Oh, hey, Kaede. I’m just about to cut Blue up. No biggie.”

“Let’s… Uh… Maybe not do that?” Shuichi replies. 

With Shuichi and Kaede’s negotiation skills on your side, you talk Genocide Jack into only cutting off -2 Charm and -1 Fun. It was still quite painful.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for Other People Mentioned: Komaru is a human, particularly styled as the "Final Girl" horror trope. Toko/Jack are a Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde situation. Sayaka and Hiro are two thirds of the Fates from Greek mythology, 'cause physics. Monokuma is a Chucky-style possessed doll. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! If you have any particular characters you'd like to see me use, let me know below.


	3. Chiaki - Camp Dome Event 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stop by the Camp Dome and help Chiaki out with a gaming dilemma.

You’re wandering around the Camp Dome and spot Chiaki playing video games in the distance. As you go to approach, Peko materializes and stops you.

“Halt. I’ve been asked to protect Chiaki from any potential distraction. With all due respect, but you are responsible for at least 25% of hjinx at camp due to your habit of considering two equally absurd options to make every one of your decisions. I cannot let you approach Chiaki at this time.”

You pause, mildly offended, and then ask what Chiaki is doing.

“Chiaki is embarking on a quest… She is obtaining all of the Pokemon in Pokemon Yellow in the exact order Ash Ketchum did in the original Pokemon anime in the fastest time possible.”

You feel an icy chill go up your spine. For a moment, you wonder if you were repressing some sort of Pokemon-related trauma. 

You then quickly realize it’s just Kyoko, approaching from behind you.

“Peko. Blue. I need to speak to Chiaki.”

“Oh, Kyoko. What is going on?”

“I’m afraid I come bearing bad news. Camp Rival Camp has just beat Chiaki to her speedrun record.”

“Oh no…She’s been working so hard on it.”

Overhearing this, a sad Chiaki walks over, dejectedly dragging her power cord behind her.

“I heard the news. Camp Rival Camp has beaten me to another high score…”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Chiaki.” Kyoko replied, looking out into the distance longingly. “

Peko stares at you, clearly annoyed.

“Well. I already failed at my task of stopping Chiaki from getting distracted. So, how about it Blue? Do you have any zany solutions?”

Oh, boy, do you! What could possibly be cooler than a Pokemon speedrun? You’ve got just the thing…

_ > “Speedruns are overrated! You should do a slowrun. So slow that you go and get ice cream with me.” _

_ > Super Mario Odyssey. Nipple%. _

_ Option One, Outcome One: “Speedruns are overrated! You should do a slowrun. So slow that you go and get ice cream with me.” (So Creative!) _

“A… slowrun?” Chiaki replies, excitedly. “That sounds perfect!”

Chiaki boots up her copy of Oracle of Ages, preparing to do a slowrun.

“But… wait… How do I know when I am succeeding? What qualifies as movement for a slowrun?”

Kyoko looks at the Chiaki thoughtfully. “Well, based on the philosophical treatise  _ The Legend of Zeno _ , you cannot cross Hyrule Field without first crossing half of it. Then you cannot cross half of it without first crossing half of half of it… And then you cannot cross that half without first crossing another half, and so on and so forth. Ergo, movement is impossible.”

“So if movement is impossible, then I can just set the game down… Right?”

“In layman’s terms, yes.”

“Cool! Then I declare this slowrun started. We just need to keep the Gameboy charged… And, Blue, we can go and get ice cream!”

And so you do! Chiaki keeps her Gameboy on for her slowrun between your ice cream, some time at the beach, and some multiplayer games too! Playing games while also doing her slowrun? What a talented gamer! Spending time with Chiaki gives you +2 Fun and +1 Smarts. 

_ Option One, Outcome One: “Speedruns are overrated! You should do a slowrun. So slow that you go and get ice cream with me.” (So Creative!) _

“A… slowrun?” Chiaki replies, excitedly. “That sounds perfect!”

Chiaki boots up her copy of Oracle of Ages, preparing to do a slowrun.

“But… wait… How do I know when I am succeeding? What qualifies as movement for a slowrun?”

Peko looks at her expectantly. “Can you not simply lower your input response time to make you better equipped for a slowrun?”

“Oh, of course! Let me adjust that for you, Peko.”

Chiaki stares into space for a few moments, then reboots herself. Her fingers tighten her grip on her control, as she gently begins to push the D-pad down one atom at a time.

“Got… to… go… slow.”

“This is amazing!” Kyoko exclaims excitedly. “I have never seen someone so dedicated to the act of moving slowly.”

“Quite a respectable craft…” Peko adds in.

“This… will… take… time… Blue… Just… give… me…a… few… more… months...”

Fortunately for you, Camp Rival Camp has a Norn who manages to complete a slowrun in the time it would take most to complete a speedrun, so Chiaki is eventually free from her self-imposed time prison. Unfortunately for you, the time spent waiting for Chiaki cost you -2 Fun and -1 Smarts.

_ Option Two, Outcome One: Super Mario Odyssey. Nipple%. (So Fun!) _

“Searching… Result Found.” 

“Nipple percent…” Kyoko asks, inquisitively. “What could that possibly mean?”

“According to my gaming slang and colloquialisms database, Nipple% refers to the goal of making Mario shirtless in Super Mario Odyssey as fast as possible.”

“Well. That’s… a task. Technically.” Peko replies.

“It will be a challenge not achieved by Camp Rival Camp.” Kyoko adds in.

“I’ll do it! I will achieve the Nipple percentage!” Chiaki cheers, excitedly. “Thanks for the suggestion, Blue! Maybe we can do a Nipple% of our own later, if you know what I mean… and if you have nipples, as I only have circuit boards and am not comfortable or interested in removing their casing. Sorry.”

The sight of Chiaki’s excitement over her upcoming speedrun makes your heart swell! You gain +2 Creativity and +1 Fun.

_ Option Two, Outcome Two: Super Mario Odyssey. Nipple%. (Not so Fun!) _

“INPUT ERROR. NIPPLE != A PERCENTAGE.”

“Nipple percent…” Kyoko asks, inquisitively. “What could that possibly mean?”

“I believe humans have nipples.” Peko suggests. “Maybe Blue wants Chiaki to become a human?”

Chiaki looks into space for a few moments, fervently googling.

“Guys… Nipples are round… Just like… zeros.”

Kyoko gasps “Could Blue be saying you should do a 0% speedrun? Does Blue truly doubt your abilities to such an extreme?”

“Blue…” Chiaki sighs, dejectedly. “That is not very nice of you… Making fun of me when I’m vulnerable… I’m at my limit. You guys go; I’m going to set myself on sleep mode.”

The sight of Chiaki’s dejection breaks your heart and your possibly-nonexistent nipples. You lose -2 Creativity and -1 Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the giant gap in updates for this. School was promptly followed by holidays...
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter then actual Monster Camp events would be, but hopefully it is entertaining nonetheless!


End file.
